Bridezillas of TDI!
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: Each girl of TDI is going to have her day! If she can manage getting through all the controlling, assualting, bitchitous that is with the bride. Will these devils make it to the alter or will they end up high and dry bridezillas! You pick the bride!
1. Chapter 1

**DW: Okay I got this insane idea on Saturday while watching Bridezillas on WE channel. I thought why not do the TDI girls? If you've ever watched the show then you know how wild those girls are and crazy. so don't be alarmed if they seem a little OC. K? K!**

You guys get the all pleasure of picking the girls for each chapter. There's like 11 girls right? so twenty chapters each containing there aw inspring performance.

I totally didn't forget those other stories either okay? Oh and the winner of that was Sleep Over which like I said will be a one shot maybe I don't know. But I wanna write Pool Boy so I'm doing both, okay?

Cool now you guys vote for the first bridezillas! Oh holy cow! I almost forgot- you get to pick the wedding month and I'll randomly choose someone out of the reviews to give me their month, date , and wedding colors. Savvy?

Katie

Sadie

Gwen

Courtney

Bridgette

Leshawna

Eva

Heather

Lindsey

Beth

Izzy

So review in on your favorite girl and we'll see what mama can cook up! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I think you will. Vote!

PS- If you haven't read and reviewed the last chapter of Death Note, DEAR!

Drop

**Everything**

And

**Read it!**

Cheesy I know but I swear I didn't come up with it. Hey whose going to go see Dear John?

Peace and Love humans


	2. Courtney part 1

**Geoff: Alright brand new story for this author you know and love please welcome DW!**

DW: Great to be here Geoff, hows life?

**Geoff: Great except Bridge is mad about the DVD you lent me**

**DW: Oh sorry, she saw the part didn't she?**

**Geoff: Yeah it wasn't pretty.**

**DW: I can imagine that honey. But let's get rolling!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Bridezillas or TDI characters.**

**DW: For every chapter the narrator will be Chris in bolded black. Everything else is in regular speech. K?k!**

Oh and today's Bridezilla is Courtney! In the month of March-Best month eva! Colors by Spacecowboy XD

**

* * *

**

**Chris: Today on Bridezillas!**

**Meet Courtney Rameraz, she's getting married on March 8 (my birthday peeps) to her summer camp sweetheart bad boy Duncan Calloway!**

**Courtney wants everything to be perfect on her day including the bridesmaids and her darling soon to mother in law. Courtney's parents are paying for this pricey wedding but with Courtney's demands, will she drive her parents checkbook over board?**

**Courtney: But it's what I want mommy!**

**Courtney: It's my damn wedding and whatever I say goes!**

**Courtney: Daddy! I want it!**

**Chris: Or will this girl become a controlling...**

***Courtney smacks her brother over his head-"Get it done now Kyle!"**

**Chris: Complaining...**

***Courtney throws down a book and starts to cry-"It's not perfect the lines are way out of text!"**

**Chris- Psyhco-path...**

**Courtney:Duncan I going to cut your freaking head off if you don't fork it over!**

**Chris: Bridezilla!**

**Courtney: You're no longer in the wedding!**

***Shows Duncan and Courtney sitting next to each other.**

**"Hi I'm Courtney Rameriez, I'm twenty-four and I'm from Ontario Canada".**

**"What's up I'm Duncan I'm twenty-five, and I'm from the Ontario, Canada".**

**"Duncan and I met in the summer when we were sixteen at a crappy reality show. He was a punk and I was the nice girl, he tries to act hard but I know how to mellow that ego out!" Courtney laughes and looks at Duncan who chuckles.**

**"We'll see" he says.**

**"We lost touch after the show but caught with each other again at a library, then one year later he proposed to me on the reunion show. We plan to get married March 8, 2009. We are getting married on my parents beach in Santa Barbar, California. Do I think I'm a bridezilla?" she thinks for a moment, "Yes, yes I am. There is no one that can out boss and bitch me on my wedding day. It's my day not theirs and if they don't cooperate then their out the wedding".**

**Duncan looks at Courtney with a strange look. "That's not harsh to you at all?"**

**"Uh no".**

**

* * *

**

**One Week Before the Wedding**

**Chris:Courtney and her friends are at the bridal shop trying on their dresses for the second time. But when one of the bridesmaid has multiple problems will Courtney take out all the fustration on the whole store?**

"Bridgette! Come out so I can see you!" Courtney called while texting Duncan on her cell phone. Her best friend Bridgette came out and twirled around in her light blue dress. "So what do you think?" she asked pulling at her pony tail. Courtney looked her over once and made her turn around again, "You look great! But please Bridge, tell me you're doing something with that hair?"

Bridgette ran a hand over her long pony tail, "Yeah of course I am". Courtney went back to texting, "Good, there will be no rag muffins in my wedding. You can't look like that and be my maid of honor". She didn't notice Bridgette's scowl as she went back in to change out of the dress. Putting her phone away Courtney called out her other three bridesmaids to come out. Her friend Gwen and her sister Hillary came out and stood in front of her but Courtney was looking for her other friend Lola.

"Lola did you not hear me I said come out" Courtney said a little louder. From inside the dressing room Lola called, "I'm having some dificulties!" she cried. Courtney mumbled something and got up and opened the curtain to Lola's dressing room. "What the hell happened!" she yelled. Lola was trying to get the dress to cover her chest and back but it wouldn't zip.

"I can't get it over my boobs!" she cried. Courtney huffed and walked in, yelling at the other girls to come help. Holding on to the back of her dress they tried to push her boobs down and into the dress. "I told you to start losing some of your boob fat, Lola!" Courtney grunted and pushed the dress up some. "Why don't you listen to me!" She stuck her head out the dressing room and called to the sales lady. "Miss do you think we can have this dress let out in the bust please?"

The sales lady and older woman with gray hair and glasses on the tip of her nose examined Lola's front of the dress. "Yes but it'll take two days". Courtney slapped Lola on the thighs, "Then let's do that. Lola pick up the dress two days from now, can you remember that? Do I need to write it in big letters on your hand?"

Lola started to undress and put on her clothes on. "Yes I can remember Courtney". But Courtney was already on her phone talking with Duncan her fiance. Her sister Hillary had already changed out of her dress and was talking with Bridgette and Gwen. "I can't believe that Duncan actually wants to marry her" Hillary said wiping her nails clean of dust. Bridgette shrugged, "She's not bad she just has a bad temper and she can be bossy. You would be to if you were getting married in a week".

They heard crying coming from the dressing room and Gwen went over to check to see of Lola was okay. "Lola what's wrong?" she called. She pushed the curtain back slowly and gasped at Lola's dress. Lola with mascara mark on her face from crying was shirving in the corner holding the dress. "I started my period today and I didn't know. I got a blood stain on the back of my dress!Courtney is going to murder me!"

"Why?" Courtney was back from her call and loked from Gwen to Lola to Gwen to the dress. Courtney's eyes went from shocked to murderous, "Oh my God! Lola, you freaking ruined your dress! You got a freaking blood stain in it!"

Lola cried harder, "I didn't know I started today! It was an accident I swear! Please don't be mad, I'll pay for the cleaning". Courtney put her hands on her hips, "Yes the hell you will! You know I'm not even sure you're going to be in the wedding anymore!You just keep freaking screwing everything up! I want that dress spotless next time I see it. So you and your massive Hooter's girl boobs can pay for the repairs of that dress. Got it!"

Lola nodded and handed the dress to the sales lady, "I need to that cleaned please when you tailor it". The woman nodded and took the dress to the back room. Courtney rubbed her temples as she grabbed her coat and purse. "Remember ladies please be on time for the rehersal dinner on Friday night at Duncan's parent's lodge. I'm starting at eight on the dot so either be there on time or don't even think about coming to the wedding. Hillary come along we've got a long night ahead. Bye girls!"

* * *

**Chris: After Courtney's little hissy fit back at the bridal shop she and her older sister Hillary have decided to take a look at their budget. Hillary is one of Courtney's bridesmaid and wedding planner. So if anything goes wrong with Courtney she blames Hillary for not taking care of business.**

Hillary pushed away at the buttons on the calculator and wrote some more numbers down. "Courtney have you decided on how you're going to make your grand entrance?" Hillary asked writing down more numbers. Courtney smiled, "I'm think on a horse and carriage type thing. I want us to arrive there and leave with Duncan on the horse and carriage."

Hillary sighed, "Court you're spending way to much and you haven't even bought the other dresses that need to be bought. Like the twins flower girl dress and Jacob's little tux for the ring bearer. You have gone way over board".

Courtney shurgged and changed the channel, "It's my wedding Hillary and besides mommy and daddy have plenty of money and can cover it. Relax it's going to be fine. Hey did you hear that Duncan and I are going to Hawaii for our honeymoon and then on a cruise trip" she said. Hillary threw down the note pad, "I don't care right now Courtney! You have made mom and dad spend close to 112,000 dollars! And counting!"

Courtney sighed at her sister's never ending nagging. "I know but they want to make me happy and having a big wedding makes me happy. Hey have you called the florist and food services yet?" she asked. Hillary froze slightly and slapped her head, "I'm so sorry Court I forgot. I'll call them now".

Courtney held up her hand and took out her phone. "All the help you're turning out to be. Can't even make a simple call to places, when i want something done around I guess I have to do it myself". Courtney dialed the number for the florist first and arranged for the flowers to be delivered at the reciption hall in the early morining and that her bouquet would be picked up by her brother the day before.

She then dialed the food supplier and got a ditzy blonde on the other end. "hello, thanks for calling LB's food and catering services how can I help you?"

"Can I have someone who has an IQ above 65 please" Courtney asked knowing that she would be no help at all. The girl giggled and and said, "There's no one here above thirty. Can I help you?"

"Yes I just want to make sure that the catering services and my wedding cake will be delievered at least one hour before the reciption. Did you get the picture I email to your company?" There was along pause while the girl thought a moment, "Oh are you the one who sent the beautiful picture of the four layer cake? Oh I'm looking at it right now and it's gorgeous!" there was a loud plop and Courtney gasped. The girl said, "Oops".

"Please tell me that wasn't my cake!" Courtney said slowly. The girl giggled a bit and then hung up the phone. Courtney slammed the phone down, "I can't believe these people! First they give me this dumb blonde who doesn't have a clue then she drops my cake. When I go there tomorrow someone is going to lose their jobs if my cake isn't put back together". Hillary patted Courtney on the back, "It'll be okay Court, don't worry about it, what we need to do is work on the seating chart for the reciption".

Hillary tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and drew some rectangles representing tables. "Okay now.." she began but Courtney cut her off. "Why are those rectangles looked so messed up? Draw them again and this time do it right and not a half ass job". Hillary pinched her nose, "court we are the only people who are going to be looking at it, who cares if their not perfect rectangles!"

Courtney poined to herself, "I care! Just do it over". Hillary sighed and made new rectangles. After Courtney approved them they moved on, "Okay I want our table to be the front so everyone can see us. The old people can sit in the back with the kids and we can sort of intermix our family with Duncan's so everyone can meet someone new" Courtney said.

"That's not going to work" Hillary scratched out Courtney's plan and replaced her own.

**Chris:After fights and compliants and two hours of Courtney's fits they have made the perfect sitting chart. But this bridezilla is not about to let her rant up when her brother comes in with the newly wedding brouchures.**

Kyle came in and flopped down on the couch with the box of wedding brouchures. "This is my fifth and last box of bourchures I making" Kyle said. Courtney raised and eyebrow at him, "It's not going to be the last if it's not perfect!" she flipped through them and once Princess Courtney was happy she allowed everyone to breath.

"Did you call the photographers?" Courtney asked Kyle. Kyle shook his head and ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair. "You never asked me to." Hillary who was tying brouchures together stopped and looked at Kyle, "Uh oh".

Courtney slapped Kyle's head, "I did tell you three weeks ago, Kyle! Why haven't you done it!?" she yelled. Kyle rubbed his head, "Honest Court you never told me! I thought you were going to do that". Courtney let out a fake laugh, "Oh so the bride is supposed to do all the work! Kyle what are you a retard! Get it done now Kyle, now!" she slapped him again as he ran out the room.

"Go easy on him Courtney. At least the brouchures are done and they are perfect" Hillary held up one and gave it to Courtney who looked through it shaking her head. "No it's not perfect. The lines are way out of text! He's going to do it all over again" Courtney kicked the box over with her foot and the papers slipped out onto the floor. She then entered drama queen mode and fell over into a pillow, "Why can't people around here do anything right! It's like I'm the only one doing any work and I'm the freaking bride".

Hillary rolled her eyes, "Oh please Courtney get over yourself! We are working hard for your wedding and you're not being very appreciated about it" she picked up the brouchures and folded them back. "So stop being a bridezilla and help me". Courtney grunted and stood up and gathered her bags and cell phone. "Call me tomorrow Hillary when you're done judging me". With that the bridezilla left her sister in fustration and anger.

**Chris: Our bridzilla has decided to go home to the only who hasn't completely pissed her off today, her fiance Duncan. Whose in for some fireworks**

"Can you belive he forgot to call the camera crew" Courtney had been ranting on and on for about an hour since she got home and Duncan was silently tuning her out. "I'm so tired" she said and collasped next to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Cool down princess, I'm sure they'll fix the cake and Kyle will get the photographer. Now can we focus more on what's going on now". He started to rub small circules on her back and kissing her neck.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "I guess you can take my mind off it for while. But tomorrow someone will be hearing from my lawyer". Duncan sighed and to silence her before she could start again he captured her lips and slipped a hand under her shirt. He smirked agaisn't her lips as she relaxed into him.

* * *

**Chris: Next time on Bridezillas!**

**Courtney's spending rampage is bringing her parents up the wall.**

***"You're spending way to much money Courtney. Slow down". "But this is my wedding day and I want to be happy".**

**Chris: When it comes time for the bacholer party and Duncan has one drinks too many, will Courtney and Duncan ever make it to the alter?**

***"I told you no strippers!"**

**Chris: Will Courtney make it to her own wedding on time? Or will she be left high and dry without her wedding dress?**

***"Where the hell is my dress! I'm getting married in twenty minutes! Where is my dress and where is my drink!**

**Chris: Find out all the thrilling conclusion next time on Bridezillas!**

**DW: Okay guys so the next chapter will be long and Courtney will be done and I'll post the rest on the girls who haven't been up yet at the end of each chapter so you can remember to vote for the next bride. Oh and I almost for got your oh so special famous african american inventions**

**Fact 1: The mop-invented by Thomas W. Stewart in 1893**

**Fact 2- The ice cream scooper-invented by A.L. Cralle in 1897**

**Fact 3- The lunch pail-invented by James Robinson in 1887**

**I hope you learned something and enjoyed the chapter. I've updated Death Note so check that out and review.**

**The Bridezillas! The ones with the X's next to them have already been done.**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Gwen**

**Courtney-in progress**

**Bridgette**

**Leshawna**

**Eva**

**Heather**

**Lindsey**

**Beth**

**Izzy**


	3. Courtney part 2

**DW: Yes we got that snow day! Now I can update on Bridezillas like I promised. This was a big hit on the first chapter, when they came on Saturday I got the theme song to it so it'll be more fun.**

**So lets see the end result of Courtney's rampage**

**Disclamer: I dont Bridezillas or Teletoon characters**

* * *

Chris: Today on Bridezillas!

**Meet Courtney Rameraz, she's getting married on March 8 (my birthday peeps) to her summer camp sweetheart bad boy Duncan Calloway!**

**Courtney wants everything to be perfect on her day including the bridesmaids and her darling soon to mother in law. Courtney's parents are paying for this pricey wedding but with Courtney's demands, will she drive her parents checkbook over board?**

**Courtney: But it's what I want mommy!**

**Courtney: It's my damn wedding and whatever I say goes!**

**Courtney: Daddy! I want it!**

**Chris: Or will this girl become a controlling...**

***Courtney smacks her brother over his head-"Get it done now Kyle!"**

**Chris: Complaining...**

***Courtney throws down a book and starts to cry-"It's not perfect the lines are way out of text!"**

**Chris- Psyhco-path...**

**Courtney:Duncan I going to cut your freaking head off if you don't fork it over!**

**Chris: Bridezilla!**

**Theme song!**

**Here comes our bride!**

**Soon to wed!**

**But something snapped inside her head!**

**Look out!**

**She's breathing fire  
Bride!**

Nothing says fire!

**Can't talk to her**

**Can't kill her**

**Here comes Bridezilla!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chris: The wedding is two days away and tonight is Courtney's bachorlerette party. Maid of honor Bridgette and sister and wedding coordinator Hillary has planned a whole night out. To bad our Bridezilla can't enjoy herself because of withdrawal of attention from fiance' Duncan and lack of support from all others.**

Courtney was lying on her and Duncan's bed, rubbing her temples. Duncan had his best man and groomsman over before they took him out for his bachorler party. "Duncan I need attention!" she called.

All she heard come back to her was laughter, "Don't ignore me!" she yelled back. Courtney got up and walked into their living 's best man Geoff was standing on top of their table with a beer bottle in hand. "We are going to rock out tonight fellas! It's my boy's last night of freedom and chasing the tail and the boobs. But now he's going to get tied down to that Bridezilla in the other room, so for your last night I have arranged a free lap-" Geoff turned when he heard Courtney clear her throat loudly.

"Geoff get the hell off my table" Courtney said sternly. Geoff jumped down and spilled some beer on groomsman DJ's pants. "Dude!" DJ complained wiping it off with a napkin. Duncan wrapped an arm around Courtney's waist, "Hey babe, I thought you were sleep". Courtney shrugged the arm off and crossed hers, "Whats this I hear about lap dances?" she said tapping her foot.

Geoff smiled, "You didn't hear anything about lap dances, we are going to have a safe fun night out. Don't worry Court, I'll take good care of Duncan for you" he winked over at Duncan. Courtney was not the least bit convinced, "I don't want Duncan touching the strippers and no lap dances!" she stated. Duncan's mouth fell open, "Aw come on Court, it's my last night of freedom and I need a little fun".

Courtney put her hand up, "I don't want you to come home smelling like stripper. If you want excitment you can wait until our wedding night. Until then, don't touch the strippers! DJ and Trent I want you to keep him away from them. Oh and don't blow all you money either because I'm going to need some tomrrow."

She glared at her younger brother Kyle, "If I hear that you've had one of those nasty tramps on you, I'll be making a call to you girlfriend. Trust me it won't be very pretty. Now go and have fun but not too much fun".

The guys started to pile out of the apartment, Duncan kissed Courtney on the cheek. "Don't worry princess I'll be coming home to you. Have a good time with your girls". Duncan left Courtney all alone to get ready before her friends came over.

* * *

**Bride Cam:**

**Courtney: If Duncan even thinks about coming near a stripper, he had better not be coming home. I'm the only one he needs to worried about touching. I'm enough woman for him anyway.**

**End Bride Cam**

**Chris: It's seven o' clock and the girls are here ready for Courtney's bachorlerette party. Let's hope the Bridezilla can come out of her weaping state and party.**

* * *

All the girls were dancing around even Courtney was getting down on the portalble pole her sister brought with her. "Is the bride finally happy" Lola called over the music. Courtney tossed her hair back and laughed, "I'll be happy when this freakin wedding is over and I can get on to my honeymoon. Oh and when I see you fat ass squeezed into that dress".

Lola was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Hillary tried to contain her giggles, "I wonder who that can be?"

Lola ran to answer the door and to Courtney's shock it was a police officer. "Cut the music Bridgette!" Courtney demanded. Once the music was off the police officer looked around the room and came by and towered over Courtney. He was a muscular dusty blonde with no hint of facial hair and he a pretty green eyes. "There was a compliant of a noise violation. This a party?"

Courtney flatned her hair down, "Yes it's my bachorlerette party. I'm sorry about the noise but wait...the music will be turned down". The officer stepped towards the CD player and said, "No I think the music should be turned up and I should strip down!"

Courtney was still puzzled but that all went away when the handsome police officer stripper started to take off his shirt. Courtney blushed as he came near her and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist she said, "Oh my gosh! Hillary you didn't tell me you hired a stripper! You guys know I didn't want one, but oh is that real?"

All the girls laughed, Hillary pulled out her wallet, "Damn, I should have cashed my check! You think he'd take debt cards?" she asked Carmen. Carmen started to throw dollar bills at the officer better known as Bobby. "Girl I don't know but I'd loan you the money for that fine man. Hmm looks like Courtney's having a good time".

Courtney was dancing all around Bobby who had taken off most of his clothes besides his undies. Lola came over and pushed a ten inside his underware and slid a hand down his chest and pinched his little butt. "Nice butt officer" she commented. He growled at her and swung her around his waist.

After a while of losing money and having fun with the stripper, Courtney settled down on the couch taking out her cell phone. She glanced over at Bridgette and Hillary who was getting a double lap dance by Bobby. She heard Geoff pick up Duncan's phone laughing, "Yello! Duncan can't come to the phone right seeing as how he is tottally wasted dude! I hope this isn't Courtney because Duncan's hands are pretty full of thighs and legs". She heard more laughter and Geoff saying, "Come over here baby!"

Courtney was enraged, "Geoff damn you I thought I said no touching. Geoff? Hello? Someone better answer me! Duncan you are so dead when you get home!" Courtney threw the phone across the room and it broke agaisnt the wall. Everyone stopped and saw the venting Bridezilla in her true form.

Courtney stood up and straightened her hair out. Lola stopped putting money into Bobby's underware, she looked afraid, "Um Courtney are you okay? You look kinda of angry".

Courney gave a forced smile and calmly turned the music off. Turning around slowly to others she said in a deathening tone, "Everyone get the hell out of here if you value your lives." When no one moved Courtney picked up a vase that was nearby and threw it at a wall. "Get OUT!!" she screamed. She pushed Carmen and Hillary towards the door, "Hey I need my wallet!" Carmen called back.

Carmen was hit in the head with her wallet by Courtney who threw it out to her. "Bitch!" Carmen yelled back making her way to her car.

"Your mom!" Courtney called back. As everyone else walked out by her they tried their best to get out of her way. Bobby ran out without his clothes and into his car.

* * *

**Bride Cam**

Bobby: I can't believe that that girl is going to get married to someone. I hope her fiance has a good insurance policy. Girl is crazy.

**Carmen: I don't know whats her problem, we try to do something nice for her and it just blows up in my face. I'll be glad when this wedding is over and Duncan can deal with her. I just hope he has balls of steel.**

**Courtney: The reason I went off was because Duncan broke my rules. He has to obey me! Do you really think that I'm just going to let this slide? Oh no Duncan's going to wish that he is so drunk that he won't remember what I'd did to him".**

**End Bride Cam**

**Chris: We can't show you the awesome footage of Duncan and Courtney when he came home. Let's just say it wasn't very pretty, but that fact that Duncan was so wasted last night makes up. He doesn't even remember what she did to him. Good thing too, anyway todays the day before the wedding and our Bridezilla has to make her rounds to make sure everything is perfect. Tonight is also the last dinner rehersal and things don't go exactly as planned.

* * *

**

Courtney and Hillary walked into the catering services known as 'Eat it Up' hopefully to make sure the food is ready and will be delivered on time. Courtney walked up to the counter and rang the bell until someone came to answer. It was a blonde with her boobs spilling out her uniform shirt, "I could like hear the first time. Like can I help you?" she asked smacking her juicy red lips.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Yeah like I have an appointment today with your supervisor, and I need to see him like now" she said imitating the blonde. Hillary giggled slightly behind her but stopped when Courtney glared back at her.

"I didn't know you spoke valley!" the blonde said smiling. "I'll go get Jerry!"

The girl left to run in the back, Courtney leaned agaisnt the counter, "She had like half a brain cell. I hope this Jerry person can be a bigger help than boob wonder". A skinny guy came out with dark curly hair and a white apron on. He spotted Courtney and Hillary and whistled at Hillary, "Don't tell me you're the blushing bride" he said extending a hand. Hillary shook his hand and smiled politely, "No my sister is. I'm single" she said with a glint in her eye at him.

Jerry ran a hand up her arm, "There might be another wedding coming up. Hi, I'm Jerry how can I help you?"

Courtney cleared her throat loudly, "Right now can we focus on my wedding. I'm the bride and tomorrow is my wedding, now for the reception you are catering and I just want to make sure the food will be delivered promptly and that it taste good as well. If it doesn't then I won't be paying for it!" she placed her hands on her hips.

Jerry ran a hand through his hair, "Listen lady, I can personally give you my word that the food will be ready and great. Don't worry, I don't want another law suit. I hope you have a great wedding and the lucky bastard is happy with you". Jerry turned his attention back to Hillary. "You know I'm one of the main cooks here and I make a mean chocolate dessert. You can come by and have a taste if you'd like".

Hillary nodded happily and took out a paper and pen. Writing her number down quickly she kissed the end of it and handed it to him. "I'd think I love that. Call me." Courtney pulled Hillary out the door and into the car.

"You can't just go around and pick up guys like that. They have a word for women like that". Courtney pulled out the parking lot and plugged her bluetooth headset in. Hillary typed away on her laptop, "Oh yeah and whats that, smart?"

Courtney dialed her mothers number, "No, hoe. Hi mom it's me."

Courtney pulled onto the freeway, "Mom are you setting up for the reception tomorrow. What do you mean you're at the salon? Mom no one is going to be looking at you the day of the wedding. Everyone's eyes will be looking at me, look after your stupid little salon thing I need youto meet me a the beach reservation for the last rehersal. Tell daddy that I said that I need him to shave that homeless look off his face."

Courtney pulled into the bridal shop and turned off the car. "Mom I'm talking about that disgusting beard he has. He looks like his not rich or something. Whatever, I got to go. Bye". Courtney took out her headset and placed it back in the glove compartment. Hillary shut down her laptop and placed a sweater over it so no one will steal it. They got out and entered the shop, the little bell above the door rang as they came in.

"I hate that little bell" Courtney said walking to the counter. There was a middle aged woman who sat behind the counter with a small tv watching Tyra. "That is a shame" she commented pushing her glasses back on her nose. "Hello paying costumer here" Courtney turning her TV off and demanding attention.

The woman with a name tag on that said, 'Linda' rose from her seat and rubbed the creases out her skirt. "Sorry ma'am how can I help you?"  
"I'm here to pick up my dresses, the name is Courtney Rameraz."

Linda's mouth fell open slightly but she quickly shut it and nodded. "I'll be right back Ms. Rameraz". Linda walked in the back storage room and yelled, "Hey Jean the bridezillas back. She needs her dresses and veil".

**Chris: As you can see the workers of the bridal shop aren't very fond of Courtney. But they are going to get least fonder now! The inspection of the Courtney trained eye has spotted something on her wedding gown.**

"What the hell is this?" Courtney screamed looking down at her dress through the plastic. Hillary glanced over fomr her notebook, "What's wrong?" she asked looking over at the dress.

Courney went up to Linda behind the counter and threw the dress in her face. "There is a stain on my dress. How could you run a bridal business so sloppy?" Her face was red and her chest was heaving up and down.

Linda pulled her glasses down to get a better look. "I don't see anything darling. Where is this so called stain?"

Courtney pulled back the plastic and pointed to a small spot on the dress, barely visable. Linda laughed, "That's nothing darling." She took her thumb and placed it in her mouth, wetting it a little she wiped the stain away on the dress and pulled the plastic back over it.

"All better?" she asked returning to her stories.

"No it is not okay!" Courtney fumed. "You just used her saliva thumb to touch my dress and everything is going to be okay! You know what!" she snacthed the dress up and snapped her fingers at Hillary who scrambled to get the rest of the dress boxes. "I'm not paying for them until my father calls you and demands a refund!" she cried before she left.

* * *

**Bridal Cam**

**Courtney: That 'bridal shop' or whatever you want to call it, is so going to be shut down when my father hears about this. They will be jobless, penniless, and homeless. This is so infuriating! Right now we're about to go the last rehersal and I hope things will go right from there.**

**End cam**

**Chris: Surprisingly the rehersal went well and the love birds said their finally good bye to one another as single people.**

**Courtney: I'm going to be married tomorrow! I hope the swelling goes down over his eye in time.

* * *

**

**Wedding Day!**

Courtney woke up by her sister shaking her and pulling on her arm. "Courtney Calloway! Get up now, we have to get ready and the professional hairdresser and makeup person will be here soon, so hop your ass in the shower!"

Courtney rolled out of bed and skipped all the way to the bathroom. Stripping out her clothes she said, "I'm feeling nice today so nobody get on my nerves today!"

**Chris: The wedding startes in five hours and the stylist is late and Courtney is becoming furious.**

She paced around the room still in her panties and her croset. "Where the hell is she! Does she know it's my wedding day?"

Carmen came in the room and handed Courtney a robe, she snacthed it and wrapped it around her body. "She had better get here quick". The doorbell rang twenty minutes later and low and behold the stylist Carla came running in with her equipment.

"Sorry I'm late my sitter came late and I couldn't leave my kids at home by themselves". Courtney put up her hand in her to stop Carla, "None of your excuses Carla, you are late! Now don't talk and just get to work to make me beautiful and them just pretty". Carla bit her tongue to keep from saying anything but wento work on the hair and makeup of all the girls.

Carla placed the veil onto Courtney's bun and positioned it around perfectly. "There you look beautiful Court. Now pay me so I can go". Carla held out her hand and waited for the wad of bills Courtney placed in her hand. Carla packed all her things and was out the door, "Good luck Courtney!"

"Okay bitches go get your dresses on and then come help me into mine. Hurry now!"

**Two Hours before the wedding**

"Everyone ready?" Courtney called, "Come on the limo is here!"

The bridesmaids came down the steps with their flowers and smiles to their faces. Courtney nodded approvingly, "Ladies I just want to say, you have been so nice and wonderful to work with. I know I've been a real bitch and a bridezilla but you guys stuck it in and now let's go get married!"

The girls all cheered and piled outside while holding Courtney's dress and into the limo.

**Chris: On the way to the beach reservation the ladies ran into some trouble.**

"What's the hold up?" Bridgette asked sticking her head out the window. Courtney was in hysterics because they had been stuck in traffic for about forty minutes. Carmen and Lola tried to fan her down as Hillary tapped on the separation window. "Hey driver whats the hold up, we are going to be late".

The driver pulled down the window, "I'm sorry ladies but there is a older man in the street in a hover round chair. He's moving at about one meter per hour. He's driving the chair like it's a car!"

Courtney pushed the girls hands out of her face. "What did you just say!"

"Uh oh".

Courtney opened the door to the limo and stepped out, ignoring her friends protests she went up to the man in the middle of the street. "Don't hit him Courtney, thats a lot of jail time" Gwen called after her.

Courtney went right up to the man and smiled fondly. "Excuse me sir but you do realize that you're driving a hover round chair in the middle of the street. It's my wedding day and I would love it if you could move out the damn way!" she growled the last part out. The old man, whose glasses were so thick it was a wonder he could even see Courtney. "You look very pretty, but I can't get out of lane one".

"Don't worry I can help you with that" Courtney went behind his chair and lifted up her dress and using the heel of her shoe she kicked the man's chair and he went flying onto the sidewalk.

**Twenty five minutes to the wedding**

Courtney was in the beach house sweating bullets. "I want to stick to tradition! I need something old, new, borrowed, and blue".

Bridgette flicked her new gardar at her, "I bought that yesterday. It's brand new". Courtney slipped it under her dress and onto her leg.

Hillary held out a small box, "That's grandma's old bracelet, it's made out of all diamonds." She clasped it around Courtney's wrist, "There's your something old".

Gwen pulled out her blue hankie, "You can borrow that and it's blue so you're good."

Courtney started to tear up a little, "Oh no sweetie don't cry you're eyeliner isn't water proof." The door creaked open and Mr. Rameraz stuck his head in, "Ladies it's time"

**

* * *

**

**Chris: Throughout the whole wedding process princess Courtney looks like a beautiful princess. She stands at the alter with her hands in Duncan and looking like the angel she's not.**

"Duncan I loved every moment we spend together and what makes it better is that we can be together forever now. You are everything in a man I want, you are like my sun and moon of the day. I will be a good wife, friend, and hopefully a mother. Thank you for choosing me to spend you life with" Courtney finished her vows in one piece.

"Courtney I will always love you in my heart and in my soul. You don't know how happy you make me everyday, even when you're on a rampage. You smile and eyes are like the stars for me, if I must leave this Earth, I want to leave it happy, peaceful, and with you".

The pastor smiled lovingly, "Duncan Calloway do you take Courtney to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love, cherish, comfront in sickness and in health and forsaking all other as long as you both shall live?"

Duncan squeezed Courtney's hand, "I do".

"Do you Courtney Rameraz take Duncan to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love, cherish, comfront in sickness and in health and forsaking all other as long as you both shall live?"

"I do".

Pastor smiled, "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss you beautiful bride".

Duncan lifted her veil and as Courtney leaned into for the kiss he surprised her by scooping her up and twirled around as he kissed her.

"Now presenting Mr. and Mrs. Duncan Calloway!"

**

* * *

**

**Shows Duncan and Courtney resting after their first dance.**

**Duncan: Though all her ups and downs, I think the wedding went pretty well. Considering you were a bridezilla.**

**Courtney punches Duncan's arm. "Well sometimes you have to be one to get things done. Now I'm ready for my honeymoon and some baby making time!**

**Duncan kisses Courtney and the camera goes off.**

**Chris: Well that's the tale of Bridezilla Courtney. Come back next chapter to see who the next bridezilla is!**

**

* * *

**

**DW: OKay peeps so I got two days off and my mom hogged the computer yesterday but I got it done today!**

**Vote for you next bridezilla! I'll put up the votes right now so you can see whos leading.**

Katie-0

Sadie-0

Gwen-4

Courtney-done

Bridgette-2

Leshawna-0

Eva-1

Heather-1

Lindsey-1

Beth-1

Izzy-1

When you review keep voting for the girls and I'll be back later on sometime with a chapter for Death Note! Possibly Friday because I get out of school early

Peace and Love

DW


	4. Gwen part 1

**DW: Yay another great chapter of Bridezilla! Okay um Death Note thanks so much on the reviews on that and now for the chapter. Let's get busy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own any teletoon characters or Bridezillas**

* * *

**Chris: Today on Bridezillas!!**

**We have our first goth on the show!**

**Meet Gwen Patterson, she's getting married on October 31, 2009 (shocker) to art school sweetheart Trent. Gwen usually isn't really snappy but when it comes down to doing business she's all over it. Let's see how this goth takes the pressure!**

**Gwen: I did the baby's room in all black. Black sheets, curtains, carpeting.**

**Gwen: Trent shut up before I break that freaking guitar!**

**Gwen: He's just my friend!**

**Chris: Will this goth queen become a frightfully paining...**

**Gwen choking a man: Does that hurt?!**

**Chris: Black wearing...**

**Gwen: It either has to be black of blue, if you don't like it then well don't come.**

**Chris: Coffin testing...**

***Gwen lays down in a coffin: I like this one, it's padded.**

**Chris: Totally controlling....**

**Gwen: Why can't you people do anything right!**

**Chris: Bridezilla!!!**

**Gwen: Can you get a break? No you can't get a break!**

**Chris: Find out right here how this goth throws down!**

**Theme song!**

**Here comes our bride!**

**Soon to wed!**

**But something snapped inside her head!**

**Look out!**

**She's breathing fire  
Bride! **

**Can't talk to her**

**Can't kill her**

**Here comes Bridezilla!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chris: Meet Gwen and Trent they have been together for three happily years.  
**

**Gwen: Hi, I'm Gwen and I'm twenty-four years old and I live in Ontario, Canada.**

**Trent: Hey I'm Trent, I'm twenty-five and I live in Ontario, Canada.**

**Gwen: Trent and I met in New York at a coffee shop. He was playing a song on stage and I was promoting some works of art. He then proceeded to play louder whenever I got near and he would just wink at me and I wasn't impressed at all. But he talked me up into having a coffee then lunch and it just went on from there.**

**Gwen: It took him long enough to propose to me but when he did it was all romantic. Trent and I had gone out to a carnival and while we were riding the ferris wheel a note from above and a small box floated into my lap. Inside was a ring and a note saying, 'will you marry me?**

**Trent: Gwen and I are getting married in October on Halloween so that'll be fun to think about. We compromised that she'll get married on the thirty first and that I will get nine of everything.**

***Gwen sighs: He really likes the number nine. Dork.**

**Trent: Yeah, but I'm your dork.**

**Gwen: Sadly**

**

* * *

**

**Chris: It's two weeks before the wedding and Gwen hasn't even tried on her dress or her bridesmaids dresses. When Gwen does to demand a special dress the sales lady has some special words for this bridezilla.**

Gwen and her mother walk into the bridal shop, with the sound of the little bell above the door. "I hate that freakin bell" she said grumpily. Her mother lightly tapped her on the head, "Gwen don't be like that, can you be happy for one day?"

Gwen sighed and ignored her ranting mother, she walked up to the front counter and hit the bell obnoxiously over and over. "Is everyone death or can I get some service?" she mumbled. An older lady came out the back, adjusting her tape measure around her neck. "I'm not deaf honey, stop ringing that bell. Now what service can I do you?"

"I'm getting married in two weeks, and I need a bridal dress, one maid of honors, and nine bridsmaid dresses. But they need to be in a certain color".

The woman pulled out some wedding samples books and pulled on her glasses. "Well unless you already have an idea of what you want you can start in these books here. How about a nice white dress that'll match your pretty pale face".

Gwen rolled her eyes and pulled out her sketch pad. She flopped it down on the counter and flipped through some pages until she stopped at a certain one. "The top one is my dress and if you turn to the next couple of pages you can see the others." The woman whose name tag said Oval took the book and smiled faintly, "Oh black, how typical of a goth".

Gwen's phone went off and she dug into her pocket to answer. "Mom I gotta take this. Can you deal with the old hag until I get back?"  
nodded.

Gwen stepped outside the store and answered the call. "Hey, whats up no life?" she asked smiling to herself.

Her best friend on the other line laughed, "Nothing as usual but you already knew that. Where are you?"

Gwen perched herself onto a ledge and sighed, "Dress shopping with my mom. How marriage life working out for you?"

"Uh as for right now great, oh uh....ok I'll tell her...Gwen, Courtney said hi".

Gwen picked at her hair, "Hey Court!" she yelled back through the phone. "Hey, Duncan are we still on for tomorrow or will Courtney let you out to play?"

"Haha, I can leave tomorrow and I'll meet you at the bakers for cake testing. I owe you one Gwen, you got me out of shopping for wall paper with Courtney."

"Uh no biggie, you're my best friend and besides I'd rather be with you than Trent when it comes to food. He has a soft stomach, anyways I gotta go see what murder of white they're trying to put me into."

"OKay, later"

"Later" Gwen clicked off and stuffed her phone back into her pocket, she hopped down from the ledge and went back into the store. Oval was arguing with her mother over the fact that the dress was going to be black.

"How do you let your daughter walk down the aisle in a black dress. She's not going to die! She's getting married!"

"Yes, that's the point she's getting married and if she wants a black dress than make her that black dress!" her mother yelled back. Gwen approched the two and sneered over at the woman. "She giving you a probably mom?"

"No dear, she just doesn't understand that it's you wedding."

Gwen noticed her design on the floor and she went over to pick it up. "You know Oval, just because you've probably never had that chance to walk down the aisle doesn't mean you can just command girls who come in here. You're trying to make them buy a plain white dress even though it looks abosolutely horrible. You're pathetic and frankly I don't think I want to shop here". Gwen calmly put her skecth pad back into her bag and turned towards the door.

"We'll be taking our money somewhere else. Have a nice after life" Gwen proceed to leave the store with her mother on her heels.

"Gwen honey, where are we going to find another bridal shop! You have two weeks!" he mother cried when they were in the car.

Gwen pulled out her phone and started dialing someones number, "Mom just drive"

* * *

Gwen walked into the coffee shop, looking around for her best friend. She spotted his green mohawk and grinned, Gwen sneaked up behind him and pulled down on his mohawk. "Son of a bitch!" Duncan spat and turned hard around to cuss out the person who made him spill his coffee. His anger all melted when he saw Gwen standing behind him grinning. "Got you!" she said.

"You little goth devil" Duncan said and got up to give her a hug. Gwen sat across from him at their coffee table and picked up the menu, "So I hope you're ready to spend the whole day doing run arounds." Gwen called over the thin waitress who ignored her completely, Gwen put her hand down and turned back to Duncan in disblief. "Did she just give me the cold shoulder?" Gwen asked.

Duncan sipped his coffee and nodded, "Go get her tiger!"

Gwen picked up a nearby menu and tossed it at the back of the girl's head. "Hey!" the girl turned around rubbing the back of her head. Gwen and Duncan laughed, "I'm sorry you didn't hear or see me so I had to get your attention".

The girl rolled her eyes and came across the room to their table, she took out her pad and pen. "What can I get you?"

"I'd like a regular coffee, black please if you don't mind."

"Whatever" the girl tucked her pad into her pocket and went to make the coffee. Duncan shook his head and sipped his coffee again, "So I hear you cut off your recent bridal shop. Oh and let's not forget, your wedding is in two weeks. Gwen where are you going to find another bridal place?"

The girl returned with the coffee and set it down in front of her, "You can pay up front" she mumbled and walked away. Gwen took a sip of coffee and sighed, "I have no idea. But Bridgette gave me the name of this place she went to so we can check there first. Then the floral, cater, and the baker. Oh and we have to stop by the graveyard too" she said excitedly.

"Then what are we wasting time here?" Duncan stood up and helped Gwen get up. She laughed, "Since when do you help people?"

He shrugged and scartched his head, "Courtney is rubbing off on me and you know she's pregnant right now and she needs someone to help her up". Duncan grabbed his coffee and Gwen's and headed for the door, Gwen followed and proceed out the door but the waitresses voice made her stop.

"Hey aren't you going to pay for that?" she yelled across the cafe. Gwen smiled and shook her head no, "I didn't drink from it yet, and I think it should be payment for you behavior". She walked out the door laughing with a laughing Duncan behind her.

**Chris: Our resident goth bridezilla may have forgot to pay but she'll be paying the big bucks when it comes time to caters and dresses. But this bridezilla isn't putting it on her tab!**

Gwen slammed the raw meat on the table, "You call this prime rib?" she yelled at the skinny bald man behind the counter. "It's not cooked yet ma'am" he said softly.

"Look this food is going to be at my wedding reception and it has to be good. Otherwise, people will leave early and go to Burger King somewhere and there won't be anyone to praise me. So give me something good to eat, now!"

The little skinny man nodded his head before scurring into the back room. Duncan was leaning agaisnt a post chuckling lightly to himself, "You've got quite a temper lady" he said. Gwen smirked, "Hey, sometimes anger is the only thing people understand. That's why you and Courtney get along so well and that's why you're already having a baby".

Duncan narrowed his eyes at Gwen, "Hey it's not my fault she's hot when she gets angry, things just got a little out of hand. Have you even picked your bridesmaids yet? Your supposed to have nine" he laughed to himself at Trent's pathetic fetish for the number. Gwen punched Duncan's arm, "No, I mean I don't have all of them yet. So far it's Bridegette, Courtney, Leshawna, Pixie, and my cousin Lucilla".

"Great, now you need to find four more idiots to be in your wedding" then he frowned, "Wait, I just called my wife an idoit."

Gwen laughed but stopped when the little man came back out again. "Um, miss Patterson would you and your fiance follow me this way" he held the door open for them. Gwen growled at him as she went through the door and Duncan punched him lightly in the arm, "I'm already taken dude" he said.

He led them to a back room where hot plates of food were laid out on the tables. "You and your er...friend can try the food here and then we can discuss the food that will be served at the reception".

Duncan rubbed his hands together and licked his lips hungrily, "Gwen, I think I'm going to like this wedding".

**Chris: After these two have pigged out they are surprised by the bill for the reception. What does our bridezilla do? Break out her three best friends, credit card, cash, check. The C' girls!**

Garry the cordinator for the reception food was adding up all the expenses on a calculator. "Okay Gwen the total amount comes to... three thousand-forty five and five cents."

Duncan let out a low whistle, "Wow, that's going to break your bank".

Gwen smirked and patted his leg, "Duncan, you should know by now that I never pay for anything as long as my best friends are with me." she dug in her bag and brought them out. "Trent's mastercard, his checks and his cash. " she laid them out on the table lovingly.

Garry raised an eyebrow, "I can take mastercard" he said and slid the card from the other side of the table to his. As he typed in the information Duncan leaned over and whispered to Gwen. "You sure Elvis won't be mad that's you're spending all his money?"

Gwen grinned, "Oh Duncan, for a moment there it almost sounded like you cared. It's my wedding, Trent is just invited" she waved the matter off and picked her friends back up.

Garry gave them a large smile and shook both hands as they stood up to leave. "Pleasure doing business with you. I hope you have a lovely wedding and don't worry about the food because we take care of everything. Good bye".

The two walked out and back to Gwen's car. "We headed to the nightmare spot now?" Duncan asked clicking his seatbelt.

Gwen glowered, "Yeah, let's go to the bridal shop"

**

* * *

**

**DW: I know this is late and this seems like a little not good, but I just wanted to get something out to you guys. I got another snow day so I finished the chapter.**

**I promise Gwen will sound more like a bridezilla in the next chapter. These chapters take longer to get out because they're longer and I try my best and as a reward, I'd love some reviews! Pretty please? with cherries? I'll be your buddy!**

**Until next Death Note chapter!**

**Love and Peace**

**DW**


	5. Gwen part 2

********

****

**DW: OKay peeps announcements umm Death note has been updated as of today ****  
****  
Disclamer: I dont own Bridezillas or TDI characters**

* * *

**Chris: Today on Bridezillas!!**

**Meet Gwen Patterson, she's getting married on October 31, 2009 (shocker) to art school sweetheart Trent. Gwen usually isn't really snappy but when it comes down to doing business she's all over it. Let's see how this goth takes the pressure!**

**Gwen: I did the baby's room in all black. Black sheets, curtains, carpeting.**

**Gwen: Trent shut up before I break that freaking guitar!**

**Gwen: He's just my friend!**

**Chris: Will this goth queen become a frightfully paining...**

**Gwen choking a man: Does that hurt?!**

**Chris: Black wearing...**

**Gwen: It either has to be black of blue, if you don't like it then well don't come.**

**Chris: Coffin testing...**

***Gwen lays down in a coffin: I like this one, it's padded.**

**Chris: Totally controlling....**

**Gwen: Why can't you people do anything right!**

**Chris: Bridezilla!!!**

**Gwen: Can you get a break? No you can't get a break!**

**Chris: Find out right here how this goth throws down!**

**Theme song!**

**Here comes our bride!**

**Soon to wed!**

**But something snapped inside her head!**

**Look out!**

**She's breathing fire  
Bride! **

**Can't talk to her**

**Can't kill her**

**Here comes Bridezilla!!!!!!!**

**Meet Gwen Patterson, she's getting married on October 31, 2009 (shocker) to art school sweetheart Trent. Gwen usually isn't really snappy but when it comes down to doing business she's all over it. Let's see how this goth takes the pressure!**

**Gwen: I did the baby's room in all black. Black sheets, curtains, carpeting.**

**Gwen: Trent shut up before I break that freaking guitar!**

**Gwen: He's just my friend!**

**Chris: Will this goth queen become a frightfully paining...**

**Gwen choking a man: Does that hurt?!**

**Chris: Black wearing...**

**Gwen: It either has to be black of blue, if you don't like it then well don't come.**

**Chris: Coffin testing...**

***Gwen lays down in a coffin: I like this one, it's padded.**

**Chris: Totally controlling....**

**Gwen: Why can't you people do anything right!**

**Chris: Bridezilla!!!**

**Gwen: Can you get a break? No you can't get a break!**

**Chris: Find out right here how this goth throws down!**

**Theme song!**

**Here comes our bride!**

**Soon to wed!**

**But something snapped inside her head!**

**Look out!**

**She's breathing fire  
Bride! **

**Can't talk to her**

**Can't kill her**

**Here comes Bridezilla!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chris: Today our wonderful Bridezilla is trying on her dress for the second time and going through a run through of the whole wedding with her bridesmaids who are going to show her their dresses. Maybe Gwen should have picked more productive people?**

Gwen was huffing and puffing behind the curtain trying to put the dress on. "Damn hips" she cursed as the top half of the dress moved one inch above her thighs. From outside she heard her mother knock on the door, "Gwen, sweetheart are you having problems with the dress?" she asked. Gwen gave one more try and admitted defeat, "Yeah, I am. This damn dress won't go any further than my thighs!"

Ms. Matthews opened the door and peeped her head in. "Oh Gwen darling all you have to do is suck in and the dress will fly up". Her mother walked out the room and yelled down the steps to the bridesmaids. "Girls! Gwen is having a little thigh problem we need some renforcement!" Within seconds feet padded up the steps and the five bridesmaids were standing at the door.

Bridgette was the first to push her way past her mother and enter the room. "Gwen, you are going to have to suck it in while the rest of us push the dress up". Gwen nodded and turned around so that the back of the dress was facing Bridgette's way. She grabbed her sides firmly and ushered the rest of the girls to come behind her to help.

"Okay on three" Courtney counted, "One...two...three!"

Gwen sucked in all her air and the girl managed to pull the dress past her hips and up to her bust. Gwen fixed it in the front so that her boobs didn't feel akward in the dress. "So, how do I look?" she asked turning around to the other girls.

Her coustom made dress was black and sleek, she had black designs that showed off the color and made the dress really sparkle. Courtney looked unsure at her dress while she rubbed her enlarged stomach, "Gwen, are you sure you want a black dress?"

"Courtney, remember I didn't critized you when you picked out those colors for your wedding" Gwen said with a sneer. Courtney stopped rubbing her stomach and looked annoyed at Gwen, "I'm so glad you didn't because if you had then I would have problem kicked you out my wedding. Your lucky I'm pregnant and that I can't kick your pasty ass right now".

Gwen snorted, "Courtney, honey trust me. It's not the baby that's stopping you".

Courtney stood up fast and placed her hands on her hips, "Oh yeah and whats that supposed to mean?"

Gwen was ignoring Courtney now as she peered into the mirror and marveled at the sight of her dress. "It doesn't mean anything Court unles you want it to be."

"At least my ring doesn't look like I got it out of some toy machine" Courtney said as she sat back down. Gwen turned her back to the other girls and took a sneak look at the ring. It was very small and she could barely see the diamond, Gwen became furious just to cover up.

"Well I love Trent so much that it doesn't matter the size of the ring. Unlike you I don't have to wheel and deal my man to get a big rock from him! Now get out of my house and get out of wedding while you're at it".

Courtney threw her hands up in defense and then grabbed her purse she walked out the room but stuck her head back in the doorway. "Good luck Gwen because now you have one less bridesmaid and you're still short a few also. Oh and by the way Leshawna's late as well, call me when you get some sense back and put me back in your wedding". They heard Courtney walk downstairs and slam the door shut.

"You want me to call Leshawna?" Bridgette asked handing her the phone.

Gwen snatched it and dialed Leshawna's number, she answered on the third ring.

"Leshawna where are you?!" Gwen yelled into the phone.

"Girl, I had to get my hair did, I'll be there at the rehersal and I can try on my dress after. Cool?"

Gwen sighed, "Yeah cool? Just don't be late or I will drag you down myself" she hung up before Leshawna could protest.

"Should we get over to the graveyard?" Pixie asked dully.

"Yeah let's go" Gwen looked in the mirror one more time. "Let me change out of this death rag and we can leave".

********

Chris: Let's see how this Bridezilla reacts to sauntering back to Courtney to apologize and demanding a brand new ring from her fiance' Trent one week before the wedding. Can this Bridezilla even survive her own rehersal without everything going up in flames?

Gwen knew that she had to apologize to Courtney in order to get her back in the wedding. She walked over slowly and confronted her, "Courtney, could we talk?"

Courtney folded her arms and nodded, "But I can't get up because once I sit down I do not get backup unless nessary".

Gwen sat on the opposite side of her, "I want you back in the wedding. It's short timing and I need you, so if you could not rub it in until after I'm married I'd appreciated it". Courtney considered this and smiled, "OKay, I'll be in the wedding again and I did find some more girls to your bridesmaids".

"Great, who are they?"

Courtney smiled smugly, "One is my sister Hillary and the other is an old blast from the past".

Gwen's mouth fell open, "Don't tell me it's Heather?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "No. But you do know her very well" she looked over her shoulder to a woman who was sitting by herself on a table. "Carmen, could you come here for a moment."

The girl smiled and started to walk over. She was short, long brown hair, and when she smiled she showed a gap between her teeth. "Hey Gwen" she greeted.

Gwen studied the face some and then gasped, "Cody?"

The girl who was at one point Gwen's old stalker boyfriend cody smiled at her. "Not anymore Gwen, it's Carmen. I got a sex change and now I'm a woman!"

Gwen looked at Courtney who sat there with a smug smile on her face. "What's the matter Gwen? He is now she so now you have three bridesmaids left to find" Courtney stood up, "Your welcome" she said as she walked off to find Duncan.

"So...am I in?" Carmen asked

Gwen sighed, "I guess you are Cod- I mean Carmen. Thanks a lot" Gwen walked off before Carmen could say anything more. She spotted Trent talking to Bridgette's husband Geoff over by the beer.

"Dude, Paris is a sexy place for a honeymoon" Geoff was saying.

Trent laughed, "Yeah man, Gwen has always said she wanted to draw Paris at night."

"Dude, the last thing you and Gwen would be doing at night, on your honeymoon, is drawing the city".

Gwen approached them, "Oh really Geoff?"

Geoff's smile disappeared as he cleared his throat, "I'm going to go find Bridge". Trent wrapped an arm around Gwen's shoulder and kissed her head, "How has your day been?"

"Stressful. But as always you're never around to help" Gwen replied bitterly. Trent's arm loosened on her shoulder, "You know I've been busy with the band and stuff".

Gwen scoffed, "It's always about the band isn't it!? What about me?! Our wedding is in one week and you haven't helped to do anything!" Gwen moved away from Trent. "Or do you even care anymore?"

"I do care but babe I've been busy!"

"And I haven't!" Gwen yelled. Everyone turned to look at the couple, Trent didn't like making scenes so he tried to shush Gwen, "Gwen, lower your voice. People are looking!"

"Let them look!" Gwen stormed off to a large oak tree and flopped down on the ground.

**Chris: We let our Bridezilla have her little hissey fit but she had now recovered and is ready to get the wedding rehersal underway. However it would help if people were listening....**

"OKay everyone get in lines of two!" Gwen shouted from the front of the line.

"First are the groomsman with their girlfriend or wife. Then all you lonely people!" No one paid attention to her. Gwen huffed and went over to Trent who like always wasn't helping.

"Trent, can you get them to listen to me! And where are those cousins and sisters of yours!"

Trent shrugged, "I called them over an hour ago but they said their on their way". Gwen rubbed her temples, "Please get them to shut up".

Trent looked around frantically for some distractions, he spotted his guitar and started to play a few broken chords. Again no one was paying attention except Gwen, "Trent put down the freaking guitar before I break it!"

Trent stopped playing and set it down, "Just trying to help".

Gwen clapped her hands loudly, "The faster you people get in line the faster you can all go home!"

Immediately everyone got in line and from then everything went smoothly. Trent's family arrived and fit right in with the bridal party, people ate and left.

Gwen was cleaning up afterwards with some help from Trent.

"Hey babe you really didn't mean you'd break my guitar right?" he asked picking up the left over wrapping paper. Gwen chuckled, "No, I was just angry is all. Uh this wedding is getting to me everyday. But I will break that guitar if you don't come with me for coffing testing tomorrow and to meet the priest".

Trent looked puzzled, "Coffin testing?"

Gwen grinned, "Yes, coffin testing"

* * *

DW: OKay I've decided that putting all of this in one chapter is way too much so from now on it'll be three parts.

Great! I guess we're done!

Peace and Love,

DW


	6. Gwen part 3

DW: I don't know if you guys noticed but I posted a brand new story called At Your Service. It really could use some love peeps, I'll post another chapter on it later on.

**Death Note has been updated as of yesterday.**

**Disclamer: bridezillas doesn't belong to me or tdi characters**

**

* * *

**

**Chris: Today on Bridezillas!!**

**Meet Gwen Patterson, she's getting married on October 31, 2009 (shocker) to art school sweetheart Trent. Gwen usually isn't really snappy but when it comes down to doing business she's all over it. Let's see how this goth takes the pressure!**

**Gwen: I did the baby's room in all black. Black sheets, curtains, carpeting.**

**Gwen: Trent shut up before I break that freaking guitar!**

**Gwen: He's just my friend!**

**Chris: Will this goth queen become a frightfully paining...**

**Gwen choking a man: Does that hurt?!**

**Chris: Black wearing...**

**Gwen: It either has to be black of blue, if you don't like it then well don't come.**

**Chris: Coffin testing...**

***Gwen lays down in a coffin: I like this one, it's padded.**

**Chris: Totally controlling....**

**Gwen: Why can't you people do anything right!**

**Chris: Bridezilla!!!**

**Gwen: Can you get a break? No you can't get a break!**

**Chris: Find out right here how this goth throws down!**

**Theme song!**

**Here comes our bride!**

**Soon to wed!**

**But something snapped inside her head!**

**Look out!**

**She's breathing fire  
Bride! **

**Can't talk to her**

**Can't kill her**

**Here comes Bridezilla!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chris: Gwen insisted that she and her future husband Trent would go coffin testing. But Trent has other things on his mind other than a pine box.**

**4 days until the wedding **

Trent was texting some of his friends while Gwen talked to the lady about the coffins. "I want one in all black with like red lining on the inside" Gwen told her. "For my wedding I wanted some small wooden coffins for decorations. My fiance' ordered them last month".

The dashed off the computer looking for the order. Gwen sighed when she saw Trent still texting to who ever. Gwen snacthed the phone out his hand and put it in her pocket.

"Hey!" Trent shouted. "I was talking to Brody, we got a gig lined up in New York in a week or so".

"That's when we're going on our honeymoon Trent. Don't even think of trying to cut it short and come back for your stupid guitar thing". Trent glowered, "You didn't think it was so stupid when it paid for that big rock on your finger" he pointed to the new diamond ring he bought her after she refused the other one.

Gwen was about to retort but the sales lady came back. "I don't see any order for small decorative wooden coffin under the name Trent".

"That can't be, he order them like last month" Gwen said in disbelief. She turned to her fiance' who was looking at his reflection in the shining black coffin.

"Trent did you order the wood coffins?" she asked timidly.

Trent brushed his bangs back and stopped. His eyes bugged out and his mouth opened and closed. "Oh crap. I was going to do it but Carla called with a gig lined up that night and me and the band practiced all day. Sorry babe".

Gwen looked around her and picked up the phamlet and wacked Trent across the head. "How could you forget something about the wedding!" she hit him again. "It seems like I'm the only one in the whole wedding that remembers anything! Do you even want to get married any more! Maybe you should marry the band or better yet Carla!"

Trent ducked the last wack and held his hands up in defense. "Look, Gwen I'm sorry I forgot. I'll make it up to you". He turned to the lady, "Do you have some we can order right now and pick up in three days?"

The woman furrowed her brow. "In fact I have some in the back. They need repairs but they can be done in time".

"Perfect. We'll take those" he said. "See Gwen? All better!"

She grunted and walked past him, out the door. "I'll be back to pick them up" Trent promised before dashing out after her.

Gwen was already waiting in the car with her arms crossed. Trent got in the driver's seat and pulled out the parking lot into traffic.

"We're going to pick up your dresses now and my tux, right?" Trent asked.

Gwen nodded solomonly while looking out the window.

"Are the girls taking you out tomorrow?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. We're going to a club hopping" Gwen said nonchalont

Trent gagged, "You in club hopping?"

"Yes. Is Geoff taking you to Girly World?"

Trent swallowed hard, "That's the plan. I promise to not touch anything!" he said quickly.

Gwen laughed, "I know you won't. Your faithful Trent, that's why I love you". She leaned over and pecked his cheek.

* * *

Chris: Tonight is Gwen and Trent's bachorlerette parties. To bad the night isn't going exactly as planned.

"Come on Gwen get you lazy Gothic butt out of bed!" Courtney pulled on her arm some more. "We have to leave if we want to get to each club on time". Gwen groaned and rolled over so her back was facing Courtney. She heard someone else walk in and found out later that it was Bridgette and Pixie Corpse. "What's wrong?" Bridgette asked.

"She won't get up and get dressed!" Courtney complained. "It's like seven o' clock. The guys are already gone down to that boob bar place" she said disgusted.

Bridgette snactched the covers off Gwen's body. "God! Gwen get some clothes on!" she screamed, covering up her eyes.

Gwen was huddled in the corner of her bed in just her black boy cut panties and her black bra. "Did you forget that this is my house?" Gwen asked groggily. She got out of bed and yawned, "Give me like ten mintues to get ready and we can get our drink on ladies. All except Courtney who got preggers by Duncan" she added jokingly.

Courtney pouted, "I blame him for everything".

Gwen laughed before walking into her bathroom to change.

A few minutes later she stepped out in a sleek black dress with her famous black pumps. "Time to party ladies!"

**Chris: The girls spent their time hopping from bar to bar. Flashing, dancing, drinking. Gwen seems to be having just as much fun as Trent at the three strip clubs Geoff took him to. But, now what's got our Bridezilla's panties in a bunch?**

"Trent's not answering me" Gwen slurred and she held the phone from her ear. "That's because your phone isn't on" Courtney, the only sober one said. She took the phone from her drunken hands and dialed Trent's number. It rang serveral times before some man picked it up.

"Uh, Hello?" he answered timidly.

"Um is Trent there?"

"Yeah, but he's kinda of busy with some hot chick right now. You can say his hands are full" the man laughed.

"Well could you tell him that his fiance' called".

"Well do" he hung up before Courtney could say anything else. They were riding back home in the limo and all the girls were mumbling something incoherent and throwing up out the window.

"What did Trent say?" Gwen asked in a drunken slur. She was leaning up agaisnt Leshawna who was knocked out.

"His hands were full and he didn't come to the phone" Courtney replied. "I told him that his fiance' called".

"Wait a mintute" Gwen shook her finger from side to side. "I'm his fiance' not you! You already stole Duncan from me and now you want Troy-I mean Trent".

"What do you mean I stole Duncan from you? I've been with Duncan for years?".

"Back in college, Duncan and I were together for like one night. I had a fight with Trent and he was fighting with you. We hooked up one night, man I know why he got you knocked up so fast" Gwen laughed.

Courtney was fuming, "I'm going to cut of his head" she mumbled to herself.

Gwen was trying to comprehend what she was going to do with Trent when she was sober. A big hangover was going to come in the morning. The limo driver dropped her off last and she sawggered into the apartment.

Trent was there, sprawled out on the couch with a bucket nearby. He looked up slowly at Gwen, "Hey Greta" he cheered. Gwen sawyed over to the couch and dropped down on the love seat.

"You sound like that bimbo Lindsey" Gwen laughed, "You remember Lindsey from art school right?"

Trent rubbed his head some, "Yes, she was a sloppy kisser".

"When did you kiss her?"

"In the supply closet. Terrible".

"That's nice" Gwen said.

They were both quiet for a moment. "You think we're going to make good parents someday, Trent?" Gwen asked seriously.

She got a snore in response and she smiled to herself. "Yeah, we'll be the worst damn parents ever" she reached over to the Advil bottle laying on the floor and popped three in her mouth without water and laid back down.

* * *

**Chris: It's wedding day and everything that could go wrong did.**

Gwen was rushing to get to into her black dress. "Guys come help!" she yelled downstairs. Her bridesmaids came rushing up the steps, they all had their blue dresses on and carried their flower boutques.

"Gwen, did you gain weight!" Leshawna exclaimed trying to yank the dress up her thighs.

"I did have all the cake at the party" she confessed.

Courtney rubbed her stomach, she was only showing a little but her dress fit her perfectly. "Gwen, you should be to nervous to eat on your wedding day".

Leshawna, the biggest of the girls had successfully pulled Gwen's dress up but a minor problem occured.

"Gwen honey, there maybe a minor tear in your dress back here."

"WHAT?!" Gwen tried to turn around and see it but she totally forgot that Pixie Corpse was doing her makeup and it smeared all over her face.

"Dammit!" she cursed. "Gwen! You got a blue streak going across your face".

"Forget my face! My dress is ruined! Leshawna you completely messed up everything!"

Leshawna backed off a little and Bridgette came to the rescue. "Don't worry Gwen you can barely see it. Besides your blue stitching is covering it up. All we do is move some of the beads over and there you go! Can't see it". Gwen twirled around in the mirror to see it. "Bridgette you are offically my favorite person of the day!" She turned to Pixie Corpse and threw the blue lipstick tube at her. "Get this freakin' blue line off my face! What are you blind!"

Gwen sat down on the chair and closed her eyes. "I'm taking a small nap and when I open my eyes I'd have better look like a dead bride. Get to work people!"

**Ten minutes until the wedding**

"Your messing up Pixie!" Gwen yelled at her.

"Where is Cody...Carmen I mean" she asked looking around. "He/she is supposed to be carrying the back of my train!"

"I've been calling her, but she's not picking up" Vampira said looking down at her cell phone again. Gwen walked over to her, hauling up her dress. "Well here's a hint. FIND HER!".

Vampira rolled her eyes and called Carmen again.

"I'm here!" Carmen called running up in ther dress. Perfectly dodging the headstones around her until she got to a fuming Gwen.

"You are late! The wedding starts in ten minutes, you better be thankful that you look good".

"Knock knock!" came a voice, her mother walked in pushing the decorated black casket.

"Time to get in the box Gwen" she said happily.

Gwen smiled and hugged her mother, "Thanks mom and thank you ladies for helping me".

Her bridesmaid smiled and helped her step in the casket. "Don't lock me in here you evil bitches" Gwen warned.

They laughed and closed it without locking it. She felt herself being pushed around until coming to a complete stop and hearing the marriage music play.

She was then wheeled to the front by her brother and was opened up by Trent. He took her hand and helped her down, "You look delightfully pale" he said before kissing her hand. Gwen smiled and took his hands in her.

"Blah Blah...wedding stuff...and do you Trent Blacker take Gwen to be your lofty wedded wife and care for her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do".

"And do you Gwen Patterson take Trent Blacker to be your lofty wedded husband and care for him in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Of course I do" she said smiling.

"Then hell, kiss the bride!"

Trent grabbed Gwen's waist and dipped her down into a kiss.

**Shows Gwen smashing the cake into Trent's mouth. Their first dance as a couple and Trent playing a song with his band dedicated to Gwen.**

Trent: It was a tough time but we made it to the alter.

Gwen: Yeah, now we're happily married.

Trent: Paris awaits us my darling.

Gwen: Don't get all romantic, I still don't forgive you for making out with Lindsey.

Trent: huh?

**

* * *

**

**DW: Okay peeps. I finally updated this. Now choose your next bride and I'll hit you again with another chapter.**

**Oh, check out my new story and you MUST go to Death Note and check out my new author's note. It's extremelly important!**

**Katie-0**

**Sadie-0**

**Gwen-done**

**Courtney-done**

**Bridgette-2**

**Leshawna-0**

**Eva-1**

**Heather-2**

**Lindsey-1**

**Beth-3**

**Izzy-1**

See you later!


End file.
